Just The Two Of Us
by ElijahWood4eva
Summary: Sawyer forgets about his frustration to get off the island when a little girl turns up who seems to absolutley love him. What effect will this have on affection for Kate? And does this girl have more secrets that only Sawyer can find? This will be a 2, po
1. Its Been On hell of a Year

A/N: Hey! You were stupid enough to click on my story! No, seriously, I plan to make this story into 2 parts, but that's a secret for now. It will sort of start out when everyone is really getting the fact that they have to survive, no ones gonna come. I will include the Others, but in my story, Ethan is still dead and will remain dead MUHAHA! Killer Hobbit shooting people is the best! OK, Ill shut up now, well read on... ILUVLOST!

Chapter 1: Its been three.

Kate looked out over the dark sky and onto the faint light which was the rising sun. It had been a year since the crash. She blinked, running over the thoughts in her mind. She could still recall some momentary flashbacks from the plane crash. Charlie running to the bathroom... The marshal asking her if she wanted a drink... Sawyer, being a jackass in the lobby... he chuckled to herself, holding her knees closer to herself.

" What you thinkin' about, freckles?" She looked up. Sawyer was standing above her.

" I swear, I was hoping I'd wake from this bad dream ages ago." He said. He was clearly trying to make conversation.

" I don't know Sawyer, I jus don't..know." she was only vaugley listening. Her mind was so full of thoughts, the kind you can't just say out loud. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, when your done ignoring me, you need to come back up to the caves Katy, remember your promise to the good doctor, its been one hell of a year, but its been one." I sighed and stood up.

" Fine, I know, just stop talking, won't you?" He smirked and followed her back up to the tents on the beach. Two months ago, she had promised Jack and Sawyer that on the anniversary of the plane crash I:E this day, he'd move up to the caves and help the men build there first shelter "hut." To any average human being, this would sound basic, but for 40 plane crash survivors who are stuck on a island that has no supermarket and drug stores, is full of weirdos with shifty eyes and desires to kill, its like settling down in the place that you so desperately want to leave, even for Kate, it was a big deal. Just add a poler bear and, well, you get the idea.

It was probably about seven o'clock in the morning as Kate walked in front of Sawyer up to the caves, with all her stuff. It was a long hike and Kate was happy that Sawyer didn't talk much. She sort of liked him, but it ddn't stop him from being annoying a lot of the time. Up at he caves, most people where getting up. Charley was just getting up, Claire was in a corner, nursing Jackson Charles, or J.C. for short. Shannon was laughing at Saiyd who was laughing with her. They all looked up as Kate and Sawyer filed into the clearing. Jack stood up.

" Well, here you are." He said. Kate sighed.

" I don't know Jack." He looked her in the eye with concern.

" What's the problem, is it sawyer? 'Cause if..."

" No, its just, well, its been a year, I was just thinking about, well, what's going on in the world now, sort of weird." She said. Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

" Kate... Its not going to be easy, but well, I do wonder if I'll ever see the " real world" again." He said with a bit of a sarcastic chuckle.

" Hate to interrupt this feel good fest, but are you ready to start?" Sawyer pointed to Hurley, Jin, Boone, and Locke, who where setting up the piles of branches, large leaves, tree stumps, and mud mixture. Jack shook his head.

" Don't worry so much Kate, this is the only life we have right now, I'd hate for it to be ruined" Sawyer slapped his hands over his face and groaned.

" My gosh! Can I get he good doctor to shut up and help!" Jack sighed.

" Yeah, lets start."

That day was interesting enough. Hurley nearly passed out before Shannon ran over and gave him water. Kate and Sawyer got into a big fight over the structure of the hut. Sawyer called Kate a bitch and she slapped him smack across the face. By dusk, the hut and the frame of the roof had been finished. Jin had taken a break and caught 4 medium sized fish, while Kate gave everyone a half a guava and Locke gave everyone a piece of dried boar. Kate found herself a patch of soft ground and set up her backpack as a pillow and pulled her blanket over herself. The hut looked nice, but none of the days work had made her think more then her brief conversation with Jack. One life to live... don't give it up for no reason, she pondered that thought as she drifted off to sleep.

She was awoken in the night by Sawyer, who was walking ( It sounded like stomping though) past her.

" Sawyer! What are you doing!" She hissed. He looked back.

' I swear, there something moving in the bushes don there!" He hissed back. Kate smirked and folded her arms.

" Is it your boar friend, back for a visit!" He gave her sarcastic smirk.

" I don't know, Katy, but I'll find out." He said. She stood up.

" I'm coming with you, wait." She stood up. He shrugged. They both crept up the path until they reached the moving bushes. Kate could hear breath. Sawyer motioned to her and counted down from 3

3

2

He raised his knife. 3, he pushed the bushes aside to reveal...

Cliffhanger, don't you just love it, please review even if you think I'm the retartediest retard and should be deposed of into a mental hospital. Really, I love incite, I'll even check out your own board, I promise. I think that Kate and Sawyer would work, but so would Jack and Kate, so.. Give me incite on that also. I've heard names for Claire's baby from Heaven to the usual Charley, give me incite on my choice and give me your own ideas ( I need a good laugh, LOL) Well, keep reading!


	2. Up, saywer, up!

A/N: Hello, Read on o faithful fans of Lost, READ!

Disclaimer: I own Nothing to do with Lost, though I do own a pink stuffed polar bear!

Chapter 2: The new one

" 1..2..3" Sawyer counted on his fingers. They pushed the bushes aside, knifes in the air. What do you think they found, a polar bear, a Hobbit, a Ethan zombie (A/N: I did read a rather funny story about one)? There, standing in the bushes was a little girl. She looked about the age of four. She had wide green eyes, bright strawberry blond hair and a terrified expression. She was Definently not one of the castaways.

" Hey sweetie, how'd you get here?" Kate knelt down next to her. She looked absolutely terrified. She shook her head, staring around at Sawyer. Kate looked at what she was holding. It seemed to be a small patchwork quilt, poorly made but dearly loved, judging by the fraying edges.

" By golly, this thing had to wake me up, the only night I fall asleep comfortably." Sawyer exclaimed. Kate gave him a look.

" Sawyer, shut up for once in your life!" She snapped. To both of there surprises, the little girl smiled broadly and ran up to Sawyer, and hugged his knee.

" Sayewer!" She exclaimed in a slight baby talk way. Sawyer's eyes got very wide.

' Uh, Kate, what's this thing doing to me?" He asked. Kate stood up.

" I think she likes you, here, lets bring her back up to the caves." Kate started to walk, but Sawyer went no where.

" How exactly.."

" Pick her up Sawyer, I doubt she has rabies." She said and took a few more aces.

" You doubt, huh, well it'll be all your fault.."But the little girl had jumped up and grabbed onto his shoulder.

" Up! Sayewer, Up!" Kate couldn't help to laugh as Sawyer, a bit hesitant, picked her up. Back up in the clearing, A few people had heard them leave and where awake. Jack stood up as they walked over to him.

" She could be sick, she was standing over, she looked terrified." Jak looked at a deep cut that was on her arm.

" She looks happy now, why is Sawyer holding her?" He asked in a low whisper as the little girl started to play with his hair.

" She seems to like him a lot."

" Sawyer! Are you sure?"

" I'm not being stupid Jack, its weird." Kae looked up at them.

" Supid Jack, supid Jack!" The little girl chimed in. Sawyer smiled at her.

" Well alright! No wonder she likes me, can you say, stop stealin' my stuff, you jackasses?' He set her down and took her by the hand over to the fire. It was amazing the way he was acting to the little girl. Kate sat down on a log and Jack followed her. They both surveyed Sawyer and the little girl.

"Where do you suppose she's come from? Do you think, the others.."Jack sighed.

" We haven't heard from them in over three months, really, we can only hope she isn't." they both sat for a minute.

" I'm gonna go get my medical stuff, check her out for any infections in those cuts she ha on her arms." He stood up and walked over to the fire with Kate. She had chosen a seat on Sawyer's lap and was eating half of a guava, she looked starved to death.

" Has she told you her name?" Jack asked, leaning down and looking at what seemed to be her worst cut. Sawyer sighed and looked down at her.

" What's your name, girl?"

" Girwl, Girwl!" She looked absolutely thrilled with it.

" Sawyer she's just copying you, what's your name?"

" Girwl! Supid Jack!" She giggled and continued to eat her guava. Kate couldn't suppress her effort to not laugh.

" Its like she was born to be with you, Sawyer." Kate said. Jack stood up.

" It doesn't seem to be too serious, lets let her sleep. Here, I'll take her over to the blankets.

" Stay Sayewer, Stay" She said and put her arms around his head. Jack looked almost disturbed.

" Well, to each his own, see you in the morning." He and Kate walked back to there sleeping arrangements. Sawyer looked down a the little girl who had her head rested against his chest and was playing with the little quilt. Kate's words where ringing in his head.

" _It was like she was born to be with you, Sawyer."_

If only she knew how much that meant to him..

A/N: OoooOOooOOoo! Just keep reading and ind the other crap out! The next chapter is going to be mostly a flashback from Sawyer's past. Review this and tell me how you like it so far, it just takes a few second, well anyway thanx for reading it this far!


	3. If I only Cared

A/N: Here goes more, any suggestions on Sawyer and " girwl" commentary, let me know via- review. Read on!

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer, I own no Lost people, wish I could own a polar bear but mama won't let me.

Sawyer woke with a start. The little girl was snoring loudly in his ear. He'd been sleeping in and out, waking almost every hour from his haunting dreams. Everyone on the island thought him to be the arrogant loser. He was, he'd admit, but no one cared about how it happened. He kept hearing his mother's screams in his dreams. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the starless sky and dim light on the horizon told him that it was almost sunrise. He sat up and gently laid the little girl on his backpack pillow and covered her with his blanket. He sat, smiling at her. It brought him back to his memories worth remembering. The beautiful girl... the only precious thing his horrible life... ( A/N: I don't know exactly how to start a flash back so, FLASHBACK)

" _Sawyer, you jackass! I'm god dang pregnant!" A hand slapped him from behind. Sawyer's Heart sank. Not now, woman, not at the best part of my gam, he thought! Renee's eyes where filled with tears._

" _Are you sure!" He couldn't believe it, Not a ...kid!_

" _Yes, I know I am, I don't just throw up in the morning for fun! I am! Oh GOD! I am."_

" _Maybe its your husband's baby, maybe he got you pregnant!" She gave him almost sly smile._

" _Sawyer, I haven't slept in the same bed as him in the past 3 yars." her face had changed back to terror._

" _WHAT THE HECK AM I GONNA DO!"... ( end of flashback)_

Sawyer shuddered as a cool breeze ran through the cave's clearing. That should have been the happiest moments of hi s life, if only he had cared.

" Sayewer?" The little girl had opened her eyes. He knelt down next to her and put the blanket back around her shoulders.

" Hey, you need to go back to sleep, I'll watch over you." Even he was surprised with his wording.

" OK, Sayewer, seep." Her eyes closed once again. Sawyer sat and watched her for a moment, thinking hard. He hadn't noticed Kate's eyes open...( Flashback)

" _Is it done?" Sawyer stood up as Renee walked up to him in the candle- lit restaurant. She grimaced and sat down._

" _Thank God its over." She said and took a big sip of the drink Sawyer had ordered her. She sputtered._

' _I figured, with a baby on the way and all, that you shouldn't drink alcohol." he said, rather timidly compared to his usual self. She stared at him for a moment._

" _Damn, this sucks worse then sleeping with my husband, and that really sucked!"... ( end of current Flashback) ( New flash back, same restaurant, 3 mo's later)_

" _Damn Sawyer! I can't go on like this!" She exclaimed. She looked up into his eyes_

" _I'm not ready fo a child."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You know what I mean."_

" _Tell me!" Sawyer knew what was coming, but he wanted her to say it._

" _The clinic says it will only cost about 1000, and it won't interfere with any other pats of me if I ever wants to have children later!"_

" _What would that save, Renee?" He realized that he was yelling. She stood up._

" _Who would have thought it, a no good loser like yourself having a soft spot for a baby fetus! I thought you were a rebel!" The restaurant manager was walking over._

" _I don't need you, I'll go myself." The manager gave both of them hard stare. Sawyer lowered his voice._

' _I called your husband, Renee, he knows, and you know how he fells about children." Her eyes began to widen with fury._

" _He loves them, you bastard." Sawyer put his signature smirk back on._

" _Thank you very much for the complement miss." The restaurant manager walked over_

'"_Excuse me, uh Sawyer! There is a man name Tom outside, he says it evolves the insurance agency." He pointed to the door._

" '_Scues me babe, job business."_

_Out the back door and into a dark alley, a tall man with a tn trench coat stood up against the wall. He greeted Sawyer like an ld friend._

" _Heard all about it, man." he said, sitting down on a trash can Sawyer followed suit._

" _It won't affect work, you can be sure." he said. His voice was quite certain._

" _When is she due?" _

" _About six months." Tom smiled. _

" _Excellent, I have a job for you in Blakersview, North Carolina." Tom paused, Sawyer's expression had not changed._

' _Theirs a gorgeous little southern belle who's 70 year old husband is in the money, a bit of fresh meat like you will turn her over, it should take about 5 months for you to work your magic..."_

" _Can anyone lese take the job?" Tom looked at him in amazement._

" _Can anyone else? Brother, this is your job, 3.2 million is the prize money."_

" _What should I tell Renee?" Tom smiled._

" _That your " Insurance company" is doing a stint in North Carolina for 5 months, she'll buy it, especially if she bought that you love her." Sawyer pause._

" _3.2 mil, huh, I'll do it."... ( New Flashback)_

" _You dirt bag! You arrogant criminal, I'm calling the police!" Christiana pushed him down her front steps._

" _Its all perfectly legal, a member of your wedlock has signed the money over to me, I have no obligation."_

" _They'll believe me, I know they will."_

" _OK, go tell them, all about your steamy affair with me, aren't you supposed to be running for govaner on the propaganda that you're an innocent southern lady?" Her eyes got very wide with fear._

" _Fine, take it! And let me never see your face here ever again!" She screamed and slammed the door. Sawyer go into his car, check in hand, and drove to the airport._

_Once he was seated on the plane, he got out his cell phone and called Renee's number. He had, on a slip of paper, what he'd say if her husband answered. A woman answered._

" _Hello?"_

" _Hello miss, is Miss Renee Meinike at home at this time?" There was a pause._

" _Miss Meinike is currently in he hospital, she had her baby 3 days ago." Sawyer dropped his phone. He had missed it, he had missed it. He picked it up again and regained his composure._

" _Oh well tell her on behalf of Sawyer Insurance company, we would like to congratulate her on the new arrival, what'd she name the boy?" Another pause._

" _I'm just her maid, but I know he had a girl, I think it's named Malia Annette Meinike." Sawyer almost dropped the phone again. Not a girl! What could girls do other then be taken advantage of, he didn't know anything else. He definitely would not have kept the baby if he had know it was a girl._

" _Good day sir." and she hung up... ( End of flashback)_

" Sayewer! Time to play." The little girl was pulling on his arm. He looked up. Kate was up, but sitting next to Jack, talking. This little girl was the only girl on the island who would talk to him.

" Ok, what'd you want to play." She pulled him over to a patch of mud. She jumped into it, splattering herself and Sawyer with mud.

" Fun! Fun fun fun!" She sat down right in the middle of the patch.

" C'mon, Sayewer!"

" Oh what the heck." and he sat down with her... ( flashback)

" _Brian, this is our insurance agency manager." Renee was giving Sawyer a look of pure death._

" _And why is our insurance manager coming to see our baby?" sawyer smiled._

" _Haven't you seen our commercials? We go to your weddings, funerals and anything else we can make it to!" He gave Sawyer a weary look._

" _Would you like to hold Malia?" Sawyer froze. He did, very bad, but a girl... But he reached over and scooped up the little bundle of pink blankets._

" _Hey." He moved the blanket off her face. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. From that moment on, Sawyer loved her. She opened her eyes and cooed...( New flashback)_

' _You missed it Sawyer! You missed her first step and her first word, she kept asking where you were, Brian's starting to wonder! Come home! Where are you?" Sawyer groaned._

" _I'm in New Mexico, it was urgent, but I've almost got her..er finished." _

" _You'd better be." She hung up. Sawyer didn't want to go back to see Renee, he wanted to see Malia. He had spent every moment he could with her. But he had a hard job in New Mexico. Tom hated Malia, he said she was making Sawyer soft._

" _Who was that, Sawyer?" Lindsay Crardinale opened th door._

" _I've gotta go home." He said. _

" _WHAT, in the middle of the plan, you love me!"_

" _I do not love you, your rich!" He couldn't believe that had come out of his mouth. Her mouth opened in shock,. Sawyer grabbed his bag_

" _Good bye." and he walked out of the hotel room... ( New Flashback)..._

" _Its over Sawyer, I told Brian." _

" _What? Why?" _

" _I'm in love with him, again."_

" _What! Well what did he say about us." There was a particularly long silence._

" _Uh, he wants full uh custody of Malia, we need you in court at uh 5'oclock on Tuesday."_

" _You know I love her, would I get visitation rights?"_

" _Once every other month, with a social worker." Sawyer just sat in silence, stunned._

' _Sawyer, I..." But he had hung up, he didn't want to hear anymore. Renee was taking away the only girl he knew he could love... ( New Flashback)..._

" _In the present circumstances of Mr. Sawyer's lifestyle habits, I give full custody to Renee and Brian Meinike, court is adjourned." Sawyer remained seated as everyone began to get up. He could feel a tear running down his face. He didn't care though, being a hard ass didn't matter at this moment at least. He had just lost his purpose for life. Renee glanced at him but began to walk faster, holding Malia. She had her hands out toward Sawyer._

" _Sayewer?" She was ushered out of the courtroom. He stood up. He had to get back to work, to get his mind off Malia, if it were possible. He didn't want to go back, he even thought she's be his reason to quit, but now that she was gone... He knew he'd never forget her beautiful face, her sweet smile, her curly brown hair_...

" What are you doing Sawyer?" Sawyer looked up. Kate was standing over him, a smile on her face.

" Playin' in the mud, you got a problem?" He asked sarcastically. He noticed the little girl was covered head to foot with mud.

" No, but you might wanna see this." She walked back over to Jack, who was holding the little blanket she had been holding the night before.

" There's a message on it." He handed Sawyer the blanket. It was a patchwork quilt that seemed to be poorly made, like it's material were limited. The top blocks spelled Cecilia. The bottom had writing on it. Though it was smudged, it as readable

To whoever finds my baby,

I'm dying, try find me please. Cecilia is my baby, luv her. Help, need help. Find me so I can see baby again for last time

Sawyer looked up.

"Go ask Cecilia about her mommy." Jack pointed to her. She was rolling in the mud.

"Cecilia, is your mommy sick?" her eyes suddenly became very wide.

" Mommy sick, ut mommy want CeCe safe."

" Do you know where she is now?"

" Why don't we wait until tomorrow, we need to finish the hut." Jack aid. Sawyer nodded. Cecilia went back to her smile and Jack walked back over and Kate was about to follow until sh heard Cecilia spoke again.

' You keep CeCe safe, Sayewer, will you?"

" I'll keep you safe Cecilia, I promise nothing will take you away." Kate walked away quickly before Sawyer could see that she had heard.

A/N: Thanx for reviews, sorry for such a long chapter. I have a question for all Lost obsessed people! Is anyone mad ( like me) that there's been three Lost re-runs in a row? Give incite, read on!


	4. A Day In The Life Of Cecilia

A/N: I own no lost people

Chapter 4: A Day In The Life Of Cecilia

Sawyer had never had the opportunity to stay with Malia for a whole day. He volunteered himself to take her down to the beaches and watch her for the day. Kate decided to come with him, much to everyone surprise. He picked her up and grabbed his backpack.

" Time to go!" Sawyer said in a sweet voice to her. She giggled.

" Go bye-bye!" She said, giggling like she had said the funniest joke in the world. Kate picked up her backpack and they began to walk down the path.

" So Sawyer, mind if I ask you something?" she asked. Sawyer looked over at her. She was asking him something and it didn't sound like it was a retort or a frustrated exclamation.

" Sure."

" Why do you like her so much?" Sawyer's inside froze. He wanted to tell Kate, he wanted her to think of him as not so much of a loser as she did. But how do you tell someone who's impression of you is a bad ass and a womanizer that Cecilia reminds him of the only girl he ever loved? He decided to go for it.

" Do you want me to tell you a long boring story that involves me?"

" It's a long path, spill." Sawyer sighed. Here it goes. So he started on his story. He told her about his mother, her killer, his alias , his job. Then he told her about Renee, he told her about her announcement hat she was pregnant. He told her about his job in NC and how he missed her birth, how he didn't want a girl, but how she had stolen his heart. He felt like a sissy, but Kate seemed to enjoy hearing about it. They had reached the clearing that lead to the beach.

" Do you normally tell people this story?" She asked. Of course he hadn't, he thought, this was the first time he had even said it out loud!

" No, actually I haven't..told anyone." He said.

" Sayewer!" Cecilia, who had been listening silently, broke in. She was pointing at the ocean in awe. Sawyer set her down and let her run ahead of them.

" That's weird, you would have thought she'd seen the ocean by now!" They picked up the pace. Cecilia was running to the edge and running from the waves every time they crashed, giggling furiously.

" Do you wanna go in?" He asked her, pointing to the ocean. She jumped up onto his shoulders.

" With Sayewer!" She said. He picked her up all the way.

" Oh what the hell." He started to walk into the waves.

" Don't go too far Sawyer!" Kate yelled. He turned around, a smirk on his face.

" What are you worried?" She smiled.

" Is it a problem if I am?" Cecilia seemed to love the water. Sawyer showed her how to stay above the water. Kate stood by the waters edge, smiling as they played. After about 45 minutes, they came back in.

" Woohwee!" Sawyer exclaimed, shaking his wet hai out. Cecilia, who was standing next to him, shook her curls.

" Wewee!" She mimicked. Kate laughed.

" That's so cute!" She reached into her bag.

" Do you want some lunch?" She asked her. She looked puzzled.

" Do you want to eat?" Sawyer asked her. She smiled and nodded her head vigorously, spraying Sawyer with more water. Kate set up a blanket and took out 2 large pieces of dried boar meat, 3 papayas, and three bottles of water.

They walked back to the caves, Cecilia racing in front of them. They didn't talk much, though they kept looking up at each other from time to time. Sawyer was happy, he had the opportunity to prove himself as not so much of a loser.

Everyone in he camp seemed to love Cecilia. She was so sweet and innocent. But every time someone mentioned the word "Mommy", She would begin to breath hard and cry, and only Sawyer could make her better.

Kate walked over to where Sawyer was sitting, playing with Cecilia. He looked up at her.

" Tomorrow, we're going to look for her mother, and well, I think you should come with her."

" And Jack wants me to come?" She gave a small smile.

" No, I want you to come." she suddenly looked shocked with herself.

" Well, bye!" She walked back over to Jack. Sawyer smiled down at Cecilia.

" Why didn't you come along before this stupid island?" She looked up and smiled.

" Love Sayewer." She said and laid down on th side of his leg.

" Love you too, Cecilia."

A/N: I am not a Marysuer, so Kate and Sawyer will be slow, but will move. The sequel will be about them.


	5. Finding

A/N: Here's another Chapter! Read and review plz, R.I.P Boone, sob, I started crying when he died, it was so sad!

Disclaimer: I own no Lost people!

Chapter 5: Finding.

" Get up Sayewer! Get up!" Cecilia was hitting him over the head with a stick.

" Watch it! Oh, 'mornin to you too!" He picked her up.

" Time to go!' She exclaimed. Kate, Jack, Walt, and Michael walked over.

" We're ready to go, Sawyer." Jack gave him a slightly weary look.

" Alright, put her down Sawyer, she'll lead us to where she came from." Jack bend down to her eye level.

" Go help us find mommy." She burst into tears.

" Jack! Why'd you do that!" Sawyer picked her up again.

" Go find Mommy CeCe, we'll help her." She gave a small smile.

" You..help...mommy?" Sawyer nodded. She instantly smiled again.

" Ok, Sayewer." And she walked ahead of them, skipping.

" How does he do that?" Jack whispered to Kate. She shook her head. Only she knew why.

OoOoOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOoooOOOoo

" Over here! Jack I can hear something!" Walt yelled. Michael put his hand over Walt's mouth fast.

" Shh man, we don't know who it could be, it could be Ethan's crowd.' he hissed. The sun was going down and they had been searching for the whole day. Cecilia was the only person who seemed to have any energy. There was defidently noise coming from somewhere n te bushes. Jack pulled out his knife.

" Hold Cecilia Sawyer, this might not be pretty." He counted down on his fingers from three. Cecilia, as if she knew what was happening, buried her face underneath Sawyer's jacket.

" 3...2...1!" Jack charged into the bushes. There was a brief pause and a exclamation.

" Oh my gosh! Kate, Sawyer, all you all, come here!" Sawyer, still holding Cecilia, ran in first and his jaw dropped open. They had entered a clearing. It had 6 tents, each with fire pits. It looked like this had been there for many years. They could here noise coming from the farthest tent, near a large beech tree. They began to approach it lowly. They could here two different voices. A concerned woman's voice and a faint moaning from a woman.

" Mama!" The woman's voice stopped.

" Cecilia!' The woman screamed and a woman of about 20 popped her head out of the tent and screamed again.

" Don't kill us! Please!" Another woman's voice came from the tent.

" There not with Ethan, Samara, They've onlt been here a year " The woman's voice sounded feeble.

" Please, carry me out." They watched as Samara went back into the tent. She carried out a woman of about 35 on a makeshift stretcher. She had deep gash wounds all over body and her skin was oddly yellow.

" Cecilia! My baby!" Sawyer made to set her down.

" No, do not let her near me, I am horribly contagious to small children, my baby Edwin died from me." They all stood in silence.

" Please, sit, I don't know how much time I have left, you need to know our story." They all sat down on two logs around a abandoned firepit.

" My family has been on this island for 65 years, my father landed here with my mother after a horrid storm. They lost the ship, but where left with so much food and supplies, they didn't worry much." Sawyer stopped her.

" You weren't alive when they crashed?" She shook her head.

" No, my parent's where a bit nuts, they decided to have a child. It went okay for them, but after 14 years on this bloody island, they had Samara." She pointed up to Samara. They could see the resemblance. Samara had long, perfect curls, surprising for living on an island for her whole life.

" Well, my parents never made it off the island. My dad died of some sort of and my mother died of old age. They both made me promise to get off the island before I'd die. They had so many regrets, and I vowed not to die on this island."

" But what about Cecilia? How'd did you get her." Jack asked. She grimaced.

" I'll get there, well after they died, Samara and I became self-sufficient for a while until strange thing began to happen. Food began to disappear, then, we met Ethan."

" Ethan Rom? You met him?" Michael asked.

" Yes, we met him. He told me he woke up and was on the island. He had many people with him, they all seemed deranged, but Ethan, well lets put it this way, He's Cecilia's and my dear Edwin's father." Stunned silence followed this. No one knew what to say.

" I know, I was stupid, incredibly, he was normal for a while, until he kept trying to steal the children and run away with them. Then, two years ago, he managed to steal Edwin. I fought for him and got him back, but I had acquired a lovely virus and it killed him. The last thing he told me was that he wanted as many kids as he could get and he had found a new source, I never saw him after that."

" Claire." Jack muttered, shaking his head.

" Thank you for telling us this, we killed Ethan almost a year ago, but, I don't know your name?" She gave meek smile.

" Isabella."

" Isabella, I have medical stuff back at our camp, why don't you gather all your useful stuff and come back to our camp, you need medical attention." She nodded.

" But please, keep Cecilia away from me." Sawyer picked her up again.

" I'll keep her safe." Cecilia smiled.

" Love Sayewer, mommy, I love Sayewer."

A/N: awwwww, it'll get more sweeter in the next chapter. I can't wait till Wednesday! R/Rvw plz!


	6. Samara and Jack, Sawyer and Kate

A/N: Thanx for keepin and readin' SOB: R.I.P. Boone, all the sudden, he's really hot. I watched a goofmorning america with Ian Somerhalder and he seemed sad to go, its just so...sad! I'm indespair!

Disclaimer: I own No lost people

Chapter 6: Samara and Jack, Sawyer and Kate.

" What'd you find Jack? Oh my gosh." People where yelling as Jack helped Samara carry Isabella into the clearing. Samara looked around and began to cry.

" Who are..." She had clearly only seen her sister as the only nice person in her life. Jack patted her on the back.

'" Its ok Samara, there nice, we like you." People began to surround her.

" Is she sick, Jack?"

" Who I she?"

" Is she Cecilia's Mother?"

" Does she know Ethan?"

" Give her some room guys, she's sick, but not contagious to you, I've never seen this virus before. Here, over there, we'll make you a place to lay." He pointed to a small patch of ground next to the waterfall. He arranged a bed with the help of Samara. He liked her manner and her dedication to her dyeing sister.

Cecilia sat with Sawyer. She was confused but happy. She wanted to see her mother, but she knew that she couldn't because it was good for her. Kate sat with Sawyer for a while, not saying anything. Kate was seeing Sawyer in new light, and she liked it. Charlie came and sat down next to Kate.

' What's her story Kate, does she know Ethan?"

" Cecilia is Ethan's child." Charlie's eyes got wide.

' He was obsessed with children." Sawyer looked around.

" What? How do you know that?"

" The tent.. He took us to was full... full of picture of little children, he wanted Claire's baby for a experiment."

" How do you remember this now?" Kate asked. He shook his head.

" I don't know, well I'm going back over with her, see what she might remember." He stood up and walked back to Claire. Sawyer took out his book and placed his glasses gingerly on his nose. Cecilia started to laugh uncontrollably. Sawyer tried to ignore her at first but when she began to roll on the ground with laughter, he looked up with a sarcastically annoyed expression.

" Yes? May I help you?" He asked. She giggled.

" Sayewer look funny!" She laughed. Sawyer put down his book and took off his glasses.

" Ok, little girl, my name is Sawyer, not Sayewer, Sawyer." She looked confused.

" Sayewer, sayewer, sawyer." she tried.

" Sawyer, Sawyer,...Sawyer!" Kate started to laugh.

" Saywer, sayar, Sawyer!" She smiled.

" Yes, Sawyer! Sawyer!" She jumped off her place on the log.

" Sawyer, Sawyer Sawyer, Sawyer, sawyer!" She began to run around the camp singing his name.

" Well at least she knows my name!" Sawyer said, putting his glasses back on and picking up his book.

" Well, I think your glasses are funny too, I think everyone does!" She laughed and Sawyer sighed.

" Well, there just jealous because I look insanely good in anything I wear!" Sawyer said. She laughed.

" Right!" Cecilia wandered back over, still chanting his name.

" Was that a right, as in right, yes, or was that sarcastic?" Cecilia shook her head at him, making her brown curl bob.

" Sawyer got a long way to go, but keep up the work." Sawyer looked up at Kate who was laughing uncontroably into her hands.

" Did you tell her to say that?" Sawyer asked. She stopped.

"Maybe!" She suppressed her laughter.

" Are you serious?" Sawyer's tone had changed to seriousness. She stopped laughing. She gave a quick smile and walked away briskly to where Sun was gathering leaves.

" Woman!" She sighed and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Cecilia started to giggle.

" Don't even think about it!" She smiled and jumped up onto the log next to him.

A/N: OK, yes, Samara likes Jack, but I'll get into that later, read on!


	7. Not Mine

A/N: Hey! I'm still mad about Boone, I hope Locke dies a painful death! MUHAHA! Sorry, getting carried away. This story is definently having a sequel, it'll be called, " Just The Two Of Us And You" I'm not a mary-suer, but it'll be good. Anyway, back to this story! I own No Lost People.

Chapter 7: Not Mine

The weeks wore on slowly as Isabella fought for her life. Each morning, Sun would give her an herb for her disease, Jack thought it was an African Sleeping Sickness, which is incurable. She seemed to know it was the end. The person who seemed to take the greatest liking to Isabella was Sawyer. Each morning, he would go into her tent and tell her everything that Cecilia had done and said that day. On the last day of the week, while all the men worked to finish the hut, Sawyer paid a visit to her after Jack said she wasn't responding to the herbs. She was laying on a first class seat with her eyes closed. She looked up as he walked in. She smiled.

" Hello Sawyer." He smiled and sat down in Jack's usual seat.

" How are you feeling?" He asked. She gave a grim smile.

" Well, I'm sure you've heard, I probably only have a few weeks left in my useless life." she smiled again and a tear rolled down her cheek.

" Don't say that." Sawyer said. She sighed.

" Oh Sawyer, even you can't deny it. I've never seen the other world. I've wanted to see it so bad my whole life. But I'll die here, Sawyer, you know as well as I. And I've done it to poor Cecilia too!" She began to cry silently, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Sawyer reached out and took her hand.

" Isabella! Don't say that! Cecilia loves you! I don't believe in false hope, but I sure as hell don't think her chances are gone." Isabella wiped her tear-stained face and smiled.

" She loves me, Sawyer, but she loves you just as much. Your what she needs, Sawyer." Sawyer sighed. He couldn't deny it. That's all he thought about. From the moment he laid eyes on the little girl in the dark bushes those many weeks ago, he had loved her. He dreamed, with out meaning it, about her growing up around him.

" And you love her, don't you, Sawyer." She said, as a statement rather then a question. He paused.

" I do." She smiled brightly.

" I'll fight Sawyer, I know its false, but Ill fight." he nodded and stood up.

" Thank you, oh, I forgot" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled wild violet that Cecilia had given Sawyer to give to her mom.

" She told me, and I do quote, tell mommy CeCe loves her." He smiled brightly and handed her the flower. She beamed.

" Your all I ever hoped for her, Sawyer, send my love to her too." He nodded and left the tent.

He made his way back over to the men who where working on the hut. Kate turned away as he approached.

"She won't be around to much longer." He said, picking up a bamboo log and helping her move it to te easts ide of the hut.

" Your keeping her alive, Sawyer." He stopped. Kate stopped too.

" What do you mean?" He asked. She smiled.

" Jack says a person with African Sleeping Sickness usually die about a week after there off medication. She's been alive for two mothes with nothing more then a few home-remedie herbs." She said, lifting her log up onto the post and picking up a makeshift camera.

"Soo.. What does hat mean?" Kate set down her ammer and looked him in the eye.

' Sawyer, she is sustaining by the fact that you've given her hope, Jack didn't want to tell you, but it's the only way she would have had a chance to survive. Sawyer, she's improving! Jack said that's almost impossible with out medicine." She stopped.

" Why didn't Jack want to tell me?' He asked. She gave a small smile.

" I don't know, he didn't want to give you credit for doing something good, I guess, he probabley thought you'd stop if you knew you where doing good."

" Why did you tell me, then?" She sighed and smiled, picking her hammer back up and banging in the post.

" Sawyer, your not as bad as you make yourself out to be. I figured, well, you needed to know that your doing good." She said. She looked at him for a moment and went back to her work. She didn't know it, but that's what he needed to hear from her.

**ngihtmere  
2005-  
04-13  
ch 6, signed**

YAY for Cecilia update soon.  
THANKS.

Your very welcome! Thanx 4 the review! 

**musicb  
rat-  
0901  
2005-  
04-10  
ch 6, signed**

aw. this is so cute. except for the ethan part. freaky!

Yeah, well, it had to be weird, but still cute!lol

**Some wicked Fairy  
2005-  
04-10  
ch 6, signed**

wow i really, really adore the story just two cute and also sawyer like!

please bring up a new chapter soon

Its comin' Thanx!

**itsrikki  
g  
2005-  
04-10  
ch 6, signed**

love this story update soon...i was thinking cece was sawyer maybe the mother was on the plane to find sawyer. but i was wrong...

OMG! That was my other " option" but I was like, eny meny miny mo, you know. Thanx

**Mony1  
9  
2005-  
04-10  
ch 6, signed**

It is cool so far.

Ud soon

Thanx!

**Fox of the Nova  
2005-  
04-09  
ch 6, signed**

jumps for joy Great chapter! I so this this is so cute! Update soon please

Fox of the Nova

Thanx!

**LotRse  
er3350**2005-  
04-05  
ch 2, signed

Aw...this is cute. You captured Sawyer perfectly. Can't wait to see where this is going. Keep up the great work and update soon.

Thank you so much! Sawyer's a fun guy to capture and I apreciate the compliment

**Phoenix-Talon  
2005-  
03-28  
ch 4, signed**

aww, you're making it skate? (mad huffy breath) Oh well, I like your story so much i will deal with it. ;-) Good job! Likes it!

Thank you! You're the conservative, right? AWESOME! Love your story

**Mony19  
2005-  
03-27  
ch 4, signed**

I like it, i don't mind them being slow just once they end up together.

Ud soon

Yeah, it has to be like real life, SLOW! Thanx!

**MariAmber  
2005-  
03-26  
ch 1, signed**

This is a good fic:D Suprising the number of people who think Sawyer and a little kid would work! heheh, I wrote one of them myself:D heheh, thanks for the good laugh! This is adorable! 

I know! I didn't have internet access when I started this story and when I saw them all I was like, wow, people think like me!

**Fox of the Nova  
2005-  
03-26  
ch 4, signed**

This is good! UPdate soon!

Fox of the NOva

For some reason unknown, there is a song that i love but it reminds me of Sawyer.

"Eye of the Tiger". AN older, but a goodie.

bye!Thats Hilarious! In a sense I see what you mean! Thanx

**suspencer  
2005-  
03-24  
ch 3, signed**

Aw... I heart this story...

:sniffle:

Sawyer needs a hug the big LUG!He does, thanx!

**lily94  
2005-  
03-23  
ch 3, signed**

Yeap it totally bites that it is still in rerun mode. Sawyer with a little girl no that is interesting. Also how about alittle shannon and boone action? Just a thought.

Boone will always be alive, so maybe, we'll see!lol

**Mony19  
2005-  
03-23  
ch 3, signed**

I liked this chapter.

Ud soon

Thanx

**Phoenix-Talon  
2005-  
03-17  
ch 2, signed**

Hey, you review mine, I'll review your's, lol. This is freakin' awesome. I loved, 'Kate, what's this thing doin' to me?" Very good!

You have a great story! Thanx

Top of Form 2Bottom of Form 2

A/N: Alrightly then, tell me your opinions plz!


	8. The Real Man Inside

A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews, I appreciate it greatly. Well, here's another chapter. I own no Lost people.

Chapter 8: The Real Man Inside Him

Slowly but surely, Isabella began to improve. She could walk and talk, though she conserved her energy for needed operations. She still couldn't see Cecilia, though Sawyer and her began a friendship. They were connected by Cecilia. He had told her about his life before the island. She loved it when he would tell her world history facts and he read to her every night. He hadn't fallen "in" love with her, but he loved her like he had loved his mother. She was so caring and compassionate, even to his worst memories, she understood him.

" Your not so bad as you think you are, Sawyer." She said one morning, as Sawyer waked her around the campsite. Sawyer smiled.

" That's what Kate said." Isabella patted his shoulder.

" Honey, you've been raised a rebel, but your problem is you care about people!" She said. He nodded. She looked up at him after he was silent.

" What is it, between you and Kate, Sawyer?" She asked in a motherly tone. Sawyer shrugged. What was is? That was the question.

" I really don't know, I... yeah." He broke off. Isabella smiled as Sawyer opened the tent flap for her and followed her in.

" I don't mean to be pushy, but do you like her, Sawyer?" Sawyer bit his bottom lip in question. Oh yes! Of course he did! He took a deep breathe and nodded.

" I do, a lot." He said, lowering his voice and sitting down opposite Isabella. He put his head in his hands. To his surprise, Isabella smiled brightly.

' Oh Sawyer, why don't you tell her? Your on an island with 40 other people, its not the world you have to compete with, just 20 some men." She said. Sawyer looked up.

" Yeah, but what about Jack? He's like the perfect man?" Again, Isabella smiled.

" Oh honey, you're a bit blind when it comes to love, pardon me for saying. Jack and my dear Samara have taken a liking to each other, quite a bit, in fact. And Sawyer, you are the perfect man." Sawyer looked up.

" Uh, I've told you my story, Isabella, I'm far from it, I'm not even a responsible real man, I'm just a stupid boy who let my childhood get the best of me." Isabella shook her head.

' No Sawyer, No. You saw your mother get murdered. And well, this is were my baby comes in. A real man would have take responsibility for Cecilia. You went above and beyond, you cared and continue to care for her. You've just got to show that to Kate." Sawyer sighed.

" Easier said then done. Well, I'd better go help with the fishing, I'll see you later." He hugged the frail woman and departed.

No later then 5 minutes, there was a rustle at the tent flap, and Kate walked in. She was carrying a bunch of wild daisies.

" Hello Isabella, Cecilia wanted me to bring these for you." She walked in further and took and half empty water bottle off the floor and placed the flowers in it.

" So, how are you doing?" Isabella smiled.

" Quite better, honey, quite better." She said. Kate sat down.

" Is it ok if I ask you something?' Kate asked. Isabella looked up.

" Sure."

" OK, I...um..I wanted to know...if" Isabella gave a small chuckle.

" You wanted to ask me about Sawyer." Kate looked up, sharply.

" NO! I mean yes. I just wanted to ask you if he ever says anything about..me." She asked.

" Well, its not my place to reenact it, but yes dear, he was mentioned you quite a few times. Why do you ask?" Kate looked at her feet.

" I think I like him. It happened after Cecilia arrived, it was like he changed, but not really changed.."

" It was like he began to show what he felt on the inside and take away his old swagger that was the result of a abysmal childhood?" Kate stared.

" How did you know I was going to say that?' Kate asked. Isabella smiled.

" Because that is what Sawyer has done. He has become the man he was on the inside. The that cares about people."

" Yeah! That's it! But, does he like me?" Isabella smiled.

" Go ask him, he'll tell you." Kate nodded.

" I think I will."

Cliffhanger? But not bad one. Please Review, It encourages me to write faster! Thanx!


	9. James

A/N: This'll be a good chapter! Oh, any Lost fans can check out Lost. great sight. On the message boards, I'm RIPBoone. See yah. I own no Lost people

Chapter 9:

Kate stood up.

" I think I will." and she walked swiftly from the tent. Sawyer had gone down to the beach. She would follow him and wait for him to finish.

OoooOOoOO

" Oh damn, I almost had it!" Sawyer yelled. He was wadding in the ocean with Jin and Hurley. He glared at the 9 fish that Hurley and Jin had caught together. They were trying to stifle there laughter at Sawyer's violent thrash face first into the ocean. Cecilia, on the other hand, who was sitting on the beach, laughed heartily. Sawyer smiled, it was sort of funny. Jin picked up a fish and threw it into Sawyer's net.

" Look, you caught fish!" His English was horrible, but the point got across. Sawyer scowled, but kept the fish.

" Hi Kate!" Cecilia's voice rang out, over the gentle splashing of the calm waves. Sawyer looked up. She was walking up from the jungle, her hands in her pocket. He waved. She waved. He snapped out of his brief state of stillness when a long pole hit him in the face.

" Dude! Oh god! Sorry man!" Hurley had swung around and hit him in the back of the head. Sawyer rubbed the back of his head and turned away. He wanted to talk to her right then, but he went back to his fishing. Kate and Cecilia sat down on the beach. Cecilia was talking avidly to Kate, who was listening with interest.

It was near sundown when they finally walked back out of the ocean, for good. They had caught a combined 19 fish. The "scorecard" was Jin:15,Hurley:3 and Sawyer:1. It was a start thought as he sat on the beach and gutted the fish. Kate helped them along with Cecilia, who thought she was helping, but doing the contrary. Once they were finished, Sawyer hung back to carry their fishing nets. To his surprise and happiness, Kate hung back too. He gathered up the fishing poles.

" Here, let me take one." Kate put out her hand. Sawyer looked up.

" What are you doing back here?' He asked, handing her a net.

" Though, thought I would help." She said, trying to sound matter-a-fact. He smiled at her and she looked at her feet.

" All righty, Kate, you can help me." He said and stood up. They walked in silence for a moment until they reached the jungle.

" Sawyer?" He looked up.

" What?"

" What's you name?" Sawyer looked up sharply.

" What?" He knew what she had said, though.

" What's your birth name, the one your mother gave you?" He sighed. He hadn't told anyone that for as long as he could remember. But, he wanted to tell her the truth.

' Its...James." he said. She gave a small chuckle.

" What? Don't make fun of me!" That sounded very school-yard child talk, but she shook her head.

" No, its not a funny name, you just seem like a James." She said off handedly.

" Don't think so, myself." He grumbled.

" Can I ask you another question, James?" She asked. He knew, from that moment, she was going to call him James.

" OK."

" Do you like me?" Sawyer's heart skipped a beat. She has done what he was about to do.

" Have you been talking to Isabella." She looked uncannily shy, but she nodded.

" Maybe.."

" Well, why do you wanna know, Kate?" She looked at her feet for a moment and then looked back up into his eyes.

" Because, James, I like you, what you are, now." Sawyer gulped. He could NOT have predicted that. His heart began to beat fast against his chest.

" Well, Kate, I like myself now too." He knew he shouldn't have said that. It sounded what he would have said before he met Cecilia. He quickly added.

" Of course I like you Kate, I thought I was being overtly obvious." He said. She smiled. They had reached the caves.

" I'll see you in a little bit, James." She said, a smile on her face. Sawyer sighed. He was elated. She liked him. She liked him, the inside, his real person. He made a bee line for Isabella's tent.

A/N: It'll get more and more Sawyer/Kate oriented after this chapter. Please review and tell me what yu think. I enjoy hearing from readers! Thanx! Read On!


	10. The Christman Wish

A/N: Thanx for all the reviews. I'm starting my plans for this sequel, it should be good, hope yall will read it! Well, here goes another chapter! I own no lost people

Chapter 10: The Christmas Wish

It was clearly Winter time on the island, though there was not a flake of snow. The mornings were breezy and nights were fiercely windy. Isabella was doing better however, despite the miserable weather, though Sawyer was still worried about her. He had kept Cecilia away from her as best as he could, but it was getting harder and harder to tell her "no".

By Hurley's checkbook calender he had found in the wreckage 22 months ago, it was three days until Christmas. No one was really in th mood, but Sawyer wanted Cecilia and Isabella to experience a half-descent Christmas, like traditional American families. The truth was, he had never had one, too. So he found a tree with a good amount of branches and cut it down with the ax. While hacking, Kate joined him.

" What are you doing, James?" She asked, walking into the clearing. Sawyer jumped with fright. He was at least a half a mile into the jungle and hadn't heard her coming.

" Oh, I'm cutting down a tree." Kate smiled.

" I can see that, for what, may I ask?" She asked, sitting down on a fallen deadwood tree. He stopped his hacking.

" Don't you know? Its Christmas for Christ's sake, gotta get into the spirit!" He was trying to sound sarcastic, but it wasn't working. He wanted to do it all. Kate smiled, genuinely.

" That's nice, do you need help?" Sawyer's first instinct was to say no, but then he stopped. He liked her, she liked him, they both knew it, and she asked if she could help him.

" Sure, that would be, uh, nice." He began hacking again.

" I haven't celebrated Christmas for such a long time, " Kate said, a bit day dreamy," I never had anything to celebrate, I guess." Sawyer stopped again.

"Me too. I just, didn't do it, I hated spirit around it when everyone was so damn happy." He said. Kate gave a small laugh.

" I guess we have another thing in common!" She stopped quickly. Sawyer knew she was thinking about their " I never" game. The tree fell to the ground.

" OK, well, I was thinking we could put this up in the center of the caves clearing and let Cecilia make some ornaments from whatever, then she could find or make gifts."

" We have a huge amount of wrapping paper on the flight, we could use that!" Kate piped in. Sawyer smiled.

" Alright, then we can decorate stuff, the way it is back in the real world." Sawyer finished. He and Kate lifted the tree over their shoulders.

" This was such a good idea, James, Cecilia will love it." Sawyer sighed.

" That's why I'm doing it." Silence fell over them after that sentence. Kate was deep in thought. Sawyer was acting like a normal guy, even better then a normal guy. She smiled, she liked him even better. Her jealously over Jack and Samara's friendship was ebbing away. Sawyer was deep in thought too. He liked Kate more then she knew. Both deep in thought about the other, there silent parade reached the caves.

" What is it, Sawyer, what's the tree?" Cecilia was sitting on a log, playing patty-cake with Walt.

" You remember I told you about the other world, Ce?" Sawyer asked. She nodded.

" Well, back in that world, when it was cold outside, we celebrated Christmas."

" What is Christmas, Sawyer?"

" It's a holiday, a time for fun stuff. This one, we set up a tree and put pretty things on it and we give presents to each other." She looked mildly confused.

" Oh, its fun?" She asked. He nodded.

" Very fun." Her face beamed with a wide, toothy smile.

" Cecilia, you can help Kate make pretty things for the tree while I put it up." He stood up and turned to Kate.

" You could probably take her down tot he beach and use shells, I think we have a roll of twine in the storage part of the caves." Kate nodded and smiled.

" OK, Ce, go with Kate." Cecilia took Kate's hand and they started to walk down the path.

Sawyer had a harder time with the tree. He dug a deep hole and tried to stick it in it, but it kept falling over, usually on him. After his fifth attempt, Michael came over with a small bucket.

" Here," He handed it to Sawyer, " This is s good as cement, it should work." Sawyer bent down and began to unfill the hole for the um-teenth time.

" Setting up a Christmas tree for the kid?" Michael asked. Sawyer nodded in between digging.

" Yup." People had began to gather around them.

" That's nice." He said.

" You don't strike me as the holiday person, Sawyer." This was said by another voice, Jack's. Sawyer stopped and stood up. He didn't want to pick a fight, but he was getting more and more irritated with his sarcasm.

" There's a lot that doesn't strike you about me, Doc, my name is not Sawyer, its James. Don't think you know me when you don't" He said, advancing on Jack. He stopped, and turned back to his digging.

The cement mixture helped a lot. By the time Kate and Cecilia came back with shells and twigs, it was standing magnificently in the middle of the clearing. After everyone had eaten dinner, Kate, Sawyer, and Cecilia sat b the fire and began to make there ornaments. Sawyer didn't consider himself an artsy person in the least, but he obliged. Cecilia was taking special care to paint her twig ornament with paint made form everything from colored mud to paint made from powdered kool-aid. Samara had brought from her camp, a small repair kit that had glue and thread. They stayed up late, probably the latest, making the ornaments. At what seemed to be early morning, they fell asleep, Cecilia on one side of Sawyer and Kate on his other.

The next morning, Christmas eve, they hung the ornaments. Kate had made a star out of wrapping twine around a dead starfish. It wasn't bad, especially for the circumstances. Then Kate went with Cecilia to help her find a present for Cecilia. Sawyer scoured the camp all day, looking for thing he could make or give. He found odds and end like a photo album, a pair of expensive new sandals, a perfect shaped shell, and a black Sharpie. He sat for a moment, looking at the objects then set to work.

He wrapped them as best he could, and placed them under the tree. He saw Kate and Cecilia over in a corner. When Cecilia saw him, she called.

" No! Sawyer, you stay over there, no peeking!" She called. Sawyer smiled. He decided to go and see Isabella. She was reading the book he had given her. She looked up when he walked him and greeted him with a hug.

" Oh, James, what you've done for Cecilia, I am in so much debt to you!" a tear rolled down her face. She wiped it aside. Sawyer smiled sheepishly.

" It was no problem, I see Kate had visited you recently." He said, regarding her name change for him.

" Oh, James is such a nice name, you should keep it." He chuckled.

" Yeah, I've been thinking about it, so, how are you feeling?" He asked. She smiled.

" Oh, I'm feeling very good, thanks to your Christmas spirit!" He stayed and talked with her until noon time. Then he went out to where Kate and Cecilia were. They had just placed there presents under the tree. A few other people had put gifts under it for there family members that were among them. People were gathering around them, all smiling and asking what they could do to help. After a while, they had people setting up log "chairs" for everyone in a large circle around the tree, people making long strings of red berries from the trees and, people clearing out brush and debry from the caves so that when the people from the beach came up the next day ( all said they would).

The next morning, Kate, Sun, Jin, and Sawyer got up early. Locke had managed to find a large boar and Jin had contributed 14 large fish. That, with the guava, papaya, mango, and coconut fruits, there was a good enough amount of food to feed all the survivors good. Sun and Jin, who had made up a little bit, where roasting the fish on one fire and Kate and Sawyer where roasting the boar on another fire. Kate had even found a rosemary plant and rubbed it on the meat.

It was truly a beautiful sight to see Cecilia wake up. She opened her wide eyes groggily but they lit up at the sight of the tree.

" Christmas!" She yelled. Sawyer looked up from his reading. People started to come up from the path from the beach.

" Come here, Cecilia! You've gotta show Sawyer his present!" Kate called. Cecilia stood up and ran to them. She walked around the tree for a moment and came back with 2 parcels.

"One for Sawyer, one for Katy." She handed them out. Most people had gathered around the fire. Sawyer unwrapped the present. Inside was a small, smooth stone Cecilia had painted. It had a stick figure girl and a stick figure man with a heart over it.

" This is wonderful Cecilia! I love it." Cecilia beamed. Kate's was a red shell with paint spots on it. Sawyer picked up his and handed one to Cecilia and one to Kate.

" Ooh, is that my name?" Cecilia had opened her present. It was a picture frame with dried flowers stuck in it. In the center, he had written her name in his best handwriting.

" Yes it is, do you like it?" He was answered with a hug. He turned to Kate. She was opening hers.

" This is beautiful James! I love it!" He had give her the perfect shell he had found. She picked up her presents. She had made one for him too. She had given Cecilia some multicolored ribbons for her hair. Sawyer opened his . It was a piece of paper with her writing. It read:

Dear James,

As I sat and thought what I was going to give you, I thought about what we had gone through. I didn't like you one bit at the beginning, I'll be honest. I didn't like Sawyer. But Cecilia brought out something in you that was just amazing. She brought out the man that I dreamed of as a girl. I like James, a lot. I've found myself, without thinking about it, thinking about you. I know you had a bad life back home, but remember, Cecilia cares for you and so do I. Have a happy Christmas, James

Love,

Kate

Sawyer folded the letter and put it in his pocket. That was one of the best presents he had ever received. They both looked up at each other at the same time, smiled, and looked down again.

There was so much food that day! Mostly, the survivors had eaten the bare minimum. But for the first time n a long time, they all found themselves full! After everyone had eaten and had begun to chat, Sawyer took a plate of food to Isabella. She was sitting on hr first-class seat looking happy, but a bit lonely. Her face lit up at the sight of him.

" James! Oh, merry Christmas!" She hugged him tightly.

" Oh, same to you, here's some food." She smiled and took it eagerly. After eating most of it, she reached under her seat.

" Here, your present." He looked up in surprise.

" Oh, thank you!" He opened it. He let out a little gasp. It was a shaving kit. Not just a razor, but shears and shaving creme.

' Where did you get this?' He asked. She smiled.

" Oh, It was from our camp, I was going to give it to you anyway." He was in shock.

" Oh Thank you! This is incredible." She smiled.

" Jack said it would not be smart for me to give Cecilia a present, so tell her I send all my love and kisses." Sawyer nodded. He picked up the present from Cecilia and Kate. It was a necklace made of shells. She put it on the second she opened it.

" Oh, I miss her." He stayed with her until the sun started to wain. He found Cecilia and Kate near the fire. Kate was telling Cecilia about the world outside the island.

" There's a place, Cecilia, its called Disenyworld, there is parades, rides, people dressed up in funny costumes, and the biggest castle you will ever see, Cecilia. It's a million times bigger then our hut. And a million times prettier." Kate was saying. Cecilia stood up and sat in Sawyer's lap automatically.

" Sawyer, I wish I could go to Disenyworld, with you and Katy and mommy." She said.

" So do I, I wish I could get of this island." Sawyer sighed. He wished a lot of things. He wished he could get off the island. He wished that Isabella would get better. He wished he could tell Kate everything he's wanted to tell her. But he knew it in his heart, That wishing was no good.

A/N: Sorry for the super long chapter. I'm sorry about the james/sawyer confusion. I just didn't want everyone to automaticly call him James. In my sequel, he will only be refered to as James. Plz tell me what you think so far. And remeber the Disenyworld thing! See yah


	11. The Fog Horn

A/N: Did you all see the 20/20 on Lost? It was VERY good! And I just read in USAweekend that Lost has become a cult tv version of the Beatles. Righty! Back to the story! Review plz, I love to hear 'em, I own No Lost People or stuff.

Chapter 11: Fog Horn

Sawyer woke with a start. People were running all around him. Cecilia, who had been asleep ext to him was looking around with a terrified expression on her face. Sawyer sat up.

_Honk...Honk...Honk_

His insides did a back flip. He knew that sound. He had heard it on the docks in Sydney where he had purchased his gun. He didn't know whether to believe it. Kate ran out from her spot in the caves to them.

" Oh My God! I don't believe it, come on James, take Cecilia too!" She yelled, giving her his hand. He took it and stood uo, brushing himself off.

" Come on!" She yelled, and began to run down the path. Cecilia looked terrified. Sawyer knelt down next to her.

" I'll be right back!" And he turned and ran back to Isabella's tent. She had been pacing it and looked up eagerly when he ran in.

" Something's..going on at the beach. Come down in a couple of minute, I'll keep Cecilia safe." She nodded, her eyes filled with surprise.

Honk...Honk...Honk

He ran back out of the tent and picked Cecilia up.

" Let's go see what's going on." He started to run. The closer he came to the beach, the louder the commotion. He pushed the final banana leaf out of his face and let out a gasp of surprise. A large boat was sitting halfway in the water and half way out. There where 4 new people, all laying on the ground. They all seemed alive, though. Jack was stooped down next to one of them. Sawyer ran up closer and set Cecilia down.

Honk...Honk...Honk

" CAN SOMEONE TURN THAT OFF?" Jack yelled. The man he was stooped over had blood on his face. A passenger jumped into the boat and ran to the front of it. The honking subsided. A frail looking lady was shaking, a severely inadequate sweater wrapped around her boney shoulders. Jack turned to her.

"What can you tell me?" He asked quietly, he turned to the crowd, " EVERYONE SHUT UP! PLEASE!" The lady began to speak in a soft voice. She had a heavy Irish accent.

" Please sir, Oscar, Frederick, Lucy, and I had planned this expedition on the sea. But yesterday night, our under cabin sprung a huge leak, water was everywhere. We where lucky to have gotten to this island, Why are you here?" She looked very confused and a bit frightened.

" We were in a plane crash, almost 2 years ago, we've been here ever since." The woman eyes went very wide.

" Two years ago! And you survived! Oh, goodness." She began to shake. She was clearly in shock. A kind passenger handed the woman, her jacket. The slightly large man with violently red hair spoke up.

" That must be some sort of miracle ! Lucky you landed on and island, is it a nice one?" Jack gave a small laugh, the kind you do when its not funny.

" Aside from the psychotic french woman, the creepy men and god knows whoelse who where here before, its not to bad." The man's eyes grew wide just like the woman. Jack looked up at the boat.

" You say it a leak, how bad?" The man shrugged.

" Big enough to sink, it's a great ship, though. Frederick got hurt when he tried to fix it. Why?" Jack smiled.

" We might be able to fix it." A wave of murmur flew around the camp. Sawyer's stomach did another flip.

" I'll help fix it." He said. Everyone turned to him. People started piping up all around them. Sawyer and Kate stepped forward.

" Let's take them to your old tent, Sawyer, its still there." Sawyer nodded. Oscar decided to stay with Jack. Kate and Sawyer, along with Cecilia, helped the rest back to the tent.

" Is this your daughter?" The woman name Lucy asked them.

" Oh, no.. well, she's as good as, would you excuse me for a moment." Sawyer asked. He ran back up to the path entrance to Isabella. Her eyes where wie with surprise and fear at the sight of the large shipwrecked boat.

" James, what is that?" Sawyer smiled.

" Our ticket out of this hellhole. There was people on it and there in my tent. Go back up to the caves and I'll come up as fast as I can." She nodded and headed back up the path. He ran back to the tent. Kate was telling them about there " journey" on the island. They were sitting, listening intently to Kate's description of the Monster and Ethan and his people. Lucy was wide eyed and Frederick seemed to have passed out. The woman name Elizabeth spoke up.

"Oh dear, well maybe our ship can help us all."

" I think I remember that crash, about 2 years ago right?" Lucy spoke up, " My friend's cousin, Daniel was on it," Sh e made as to look around, " Is she alive." Kate shook her head.

" Daniel Fletcher, red hair and black glasses, he died on impact." They talked for a few more minutes until Jack came in to help Frederick . Sawyer, along with Kate, headed back to the caves fro Isabella. Sawyer left Cecilia with Lucy.

" Do you think it'll help us get off?" She asked as Sawyer walked back up to her tent. Sawyer sank onto the seat across from her.

" I think there's a chance."

A/N: What'll happen next!lol, read to find out.! Sorry this chapter took so long. My only internet access is on my dad's laptop and he was on travel for a week! To all m reviewers: THANKS! I love hearing peoples opinions on my writing!


	12. Radio

A/N: You'll like this chapter! Its not predicable! hehe. Review please! Thanks! OMG I CAN"T WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT LOST ( the 18th) The commercial looks SOOOOOOOOOO good!

Chapter 12: Radio Signal

" James!...James!...JAMES!" He jerked up. Kate was shaking him.

" What!" She gave a wide smile.

" We're saved, come on!" She began to run down the path to the beach. Sawyer was right there after her.

" What'd you mean?" He yelled, nearly falling over from tripping over a tree branch.

" Jack's talking to coast guard guy over the radio!"

" What about Isabella and.."

" Their all ok, Isabella's down there too, but she's away from Cecilia." They were approaching the clearing. They both could hear radio waves from the beginning of the clearing to the beach. The sight of Jack standing on the boat, talking into a radio box was indeed beautiful. They walked closer to hear the conversation, as had all the others.

" We were on our way to Guam because of the storm, we were about a thousand miles off course when it crashed.." There was a brief pause and a crackly voice came over through the other end.

" You say a thousnad mild off course on the United airway line of travel?... Oh god, this can't be good! ( talking in background). Listen, sir, turn off this radio! Break it if you have to! We are coming, but watch yourself, we'll set out as soon as possible." The silence that followed was horrible. A collective gasp of air had taken away everyones breathe. Finally, Hurley spoke.

" Dude, do you think he knows what's up with this island?" Jack shook his hea, putting a reassuring expression on his face.

" Nah, he couldn't."

_Or Could He?_

Deep in the jungle, as the silence of the group was breaking, a hand stuck out of the earth. It was deathly white.

It twitched...

It moved...

It cracked its knuckles, one by one...

It pulled back under...

( A/N: Back at the beach camp, everyone, including the Irish people are eating dinner)

" This is very good fish, Jack, you used lemons on it!" Samara cooed. Jack smiled.

" Got to mix it up a bit." Hurley threw his banana peal into the fire.

"Do You smell smoke?" someone asked.

" It's the fire, stupid!" A nother responded. The first one didn't stop smelling though.

" Do you think their almost here?" He asked, biting into a new one. Jack shrugged.

" Could be." Kate threw a mango over to Sawyer.

" Eat, Cecilia's full, she'll be fine." For Sawyer refused to eat if Cecilia wasn't full. He sighed and took a bite. There was a rustle in the jungle. No one thought a thing of it.

" Claire! Jackson just burped all over me!" Charlie exclaimed. Claire laughed and took her infant.

" Give him here Charlie, ooh, did my little boy make a burpy." She cooed. She stopped abruptly when she heard the rustle again. Charlie moved in front of her.

" No one move, " Jack whispered, " Locke?" He shouted into the jungle. The cold silence was horribly still.

" Over here jack." Locke whispered from the other side of the fire. The jungle rustled again. Jack picked up his knife and was followed by Locke and Sawyer.

" Who's in there!" Jack yelled, his voice quavering. He was shaking with fear. There was a brief silence and a figure emerged from the bushes, staggering. Claire screamed, Charlie dived in front of her, Jack yelled, and Sawyer grabbed Saiyd's gun. Everyone had run farther into the beach, away from the fire. The figure drew closer..and closer..and closer...

Cliff hanger? I know yall will hate me for it, but I'll ud soon, I promise. Review please!


	13. Jail Time

A/N: Here's another chapter! Ok, I know this is a slight copy ( not all, just a bit) of Exodus pt. 1. It'll start a bit like it, but it won't

Chapter 13:Jail Time

" RUN!" The people around the fire scattered like ants. Running up the beach, into the ocean, as far away as they could. To everyone's surprise, the figure vanished back into the darkness. Locke took out his knives and walked into the jungle.

" They're gone." He said, slashing a bush next to him. Jack came up to where Locke stood.

" They?" Locke nodded.

" It's dark, but there was defidently at least two people here." He stopped for a moment, something on the ground had caught his eye. He reached down and picked it up. It was an inch long piece of red fabric. The others who had joined them stared in silence.

" Oh my goodness." Locke said absent-mindedly, looking out into the dark jungle. Everyone back off, thinking he had seen something in the jungle.

" What? What's Oh my goodness?" Jack voice was shaking. Locke shook his head.

" Nothing... nothing." Jack gave a off-hand laugh, though nothing was funny.

" Locke, I know you, its not_ nothing_!" Locke mimicked the chuckle.

" We need to be on our guard tonight Jack, we also need to be watching for the ship." Jack shrugged.

" That was obvious, oh, ok," He turned to the people, " We need to get away from the wood, we need to all stay on the beach, though." There was collected groans and people hurried up to Jack, complaining and questioning him. No one noticed Locke slip into the jungle.

Sawyer took Isabella to the now terrified Irish people. Then he went back to Kate's tent where She and Cecilia were together. Cecilia looked scared when Sawyer came in and ran to hug him.

" Is Momma ok, James?" Sawyer nodded.

" She's fine. You to can go to sleep, Jack gave me a gun." He pointed to the holster on his belt. Kate shook her head.

" You sleep, I'll stand guard." Sawyer shook his head. He looked down at Cecilia, who was snoozing on his knee. Kate shivered.

" Who do you think that was?" She asked him. He sighed.

" No idea, maybe it's the french chick, maybe it was one of those other people."

" The others?" Sawyer shrugged.

" Maybe."

" What do you think they want?" Sawyer shook his head.

" Once again, Kate, I have no idea. They could want Claire's baby, our boat transceivers, or maybe Cecilia." He ran his fingers through her messy curls.

" I just hope we get saved soon." Sawyer said. Kate sighed and was silent.

" What? You don't want to get saved from this rock?" He asked. She shook her head.

" James, I'm going to jail, I did some bad stuff, and I know, I just know, I'll be found immediately, " she gave a small laugh, " You remember those 5 guns?" Sawyer nodded.

" The marshal brought them all because he needed them all to control me." She said, looking down at her knees.

" You don't seem to dangerous, Kate." She shook her head.

" Oh, life isn't what you want it to be James, I found that out a long time ago." They stayed up for most of the night. Finally , they drifted off.

Sawyer was awaken by a scream, many voices yelling, and the smell of strong smoke.

A/N: I just saw Phantom of The Opera for the first time at my cousins house. She has a projection screen and we had the volume up all the way! What a great movie! The phantom rocks! OK, well back to this story, sorry to leave you in suspense, know it killed yall, but I told my dad ( who's laptop I'm typing on) that the readers wanted to read more, and since he wants me to be a writer, he's keeping his computer home! So I'll ud as much as possible and get a good start on my sequel for this one too! Oh, did any of you catch the " Do you smell smoke?" In the last chapter as the pillar of smoke? just wondering! Please review! Thanks to Foxanova, October sky, Dracolover3, Mony19,Summerith, sweetiepie15, and all you others!


	14. Black Smoke

A/N: I own no lost people

Chapter 14: Black Smoke

Hearing screaming, Sawyer sat bolt up right, Kate was right beside him.

" What the hell!" They said in unison. Sawyer picked up Cecilia and ran outside. People were crowding around Jack, who looked more stressed out the ever.

" I don't know!" He exclaimed" Where the hell is Locke!" He looked extremely anxious. Samara was next to him.

" What's up, doctor?" Sawyer asked. Cecilia small body shrank down when she looked up.

" James..." She pointed up, over the horizon of trees. Sawyer turned slowly. Floating up in the air like a tunell of dark trouble, was huge wall of black smoke.

" What the hell is that!" Sawyer yelled, making Cecilia shrink even farther. Sawyer patted her on the back. Jack shook his head.

" I don't know, I really don't know, but we need to be ready for the ship. It could be coming in minutes or days."

" And Locke?" Jack shook his head.

" If you see him, tell me! As soon as possible. He disappeared last night."

" Do you think that person took him?" Kate asked. Jack shook his head.

" Its possible." Sawyer set Cecilia down next to him.

" Any leads on that person?" Jack shook his head.

" No, but we MUST be careful, there is defidently something out there," He turned back tot he crowd, " We need to be ready, people!" He yelled.

An hour went by in a wave of anxious worry. Around the 11th hour, while Jack, Sawyer, Oscar, and Saiyd where conversing, there was a blood curdling scream. Locke came running out of the jungle. He had screamed.

" GET UP, EVERYONE! GET UP! THEIR ALL BACK, THEIR BACK!" He screamed. Over the past months Sawyer had known Locke, he had never seemed him so terrified. He was shaking and his eyes were wide. Jack stopped him.

" Who is back, John, what are you talking about, where have you been?" Locke took his breathes in wheezes.

" The smoke... they let it off... they tried to get me... couldn't... It all of them." To everyones surprise, Shannon ran forward.

" Who? Who's back, Locke?" She looked just as mad as she had after Boone's death.

" Its's... they are the others... but there sick... very sick... it's Ethan... the marshal...Boone." A dead cold silence filled the group. No one dared breathe. Shannon stepped forward, a uneasy expression on her face.

" My brother's back? Where is he?" She yelled at him.

" He's not right, Shannon, he's turned over to... them!" Locke yelled back, Jack shook his head

" John, your not feeling well, Boone is dead, so is Ethan and the marshal." Locke's eyes went very wide.

" No they're not...THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" He screamed and fell down, dead as cold turkey. Jack rushed down to feel his pulse. His eyes went wide. Right behind him, there was a rustle in the bushes. Cecilia clung to Sawyer's leg tightly.

" They're watching us." Kate whispered. But no one jumped out of the bushes, though for the next few hours, people were hard in the jungle.

A/N: My next chapter will come very soon. There's probably gonna be about 5 more chapters and then I'll get a move on the sequel! Review please, especially what you think now that Boone, Ethan, and The Marshall are back from the dead


	15. Finally!

A/N: Here we go, I own no Lost people. Review plz!

Chapter 15: Finally

By high-noon of that second day, the people had begun to panic. No ship had come and John Locke had seemed to die from shock of three people coming back from the dead. Sawyer watched as Jack and Saiyd tried to comfort Shannon, who had freaked out over Locke's news that her brother was alive. She was the only one to believe Locke. She stood up, yelled something at them, and ran up the path to the now-deserted caves. Saiyd tried to go after her, but Jack stopped her.

" She's confused, Saiyd, she needs time alone." Jack said as he walked over to where Sawyer, Kate, and Cecilia sat.

" Sure you want her out there alone, doc? From what Locke said.." Jack shook his head.

" No, Sawyer, there is no one coming back from the dead around here, its scientifically impossible." Sawyer shook his head.

" Doc, last time I checked, this island completely defies science logic." Jack shook his head.

" She'll be fine, don't worry." He said, and walked back over to his tent and Samara. Kate sighed.

" I don't know, I think your right James." She said. Sawyer shook his head.

" I wanna get of this rock, is all, I wouldn't pt anything past it." Kate nodded.

" Hand me my book, would yah?" She asked. Sawyer reached behind Cecilia and grabbed both of their books. Cecilia had fallen asleep next to them. Sawyer opened his book, " Gods and Generals" By Jeff Shaara (A/N: I don't own it!).

_They rode on, toward the dark shapes of Richmond, the horses moving in a slow rhythm. Lee stared at the flickering lights, distant lamps and streetlights. His mind was turning, moving beyond the night to the days ahead. It began to rain then, a steady, cool mist, but he did not notice, was deep into thought, and feeling very, very good..._

" James... James... look." Cecilia was tugging on his pant leg. Sawyer looked up at her.

" That's nice, ce." Sawyer said, not looking up.

" No, look!" But before he could look up, he heard a scream, a blood curdling one, just like the one he had heard that very same morning. The rustle in the bushes... there it was...ans Shannon came running out. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Sawyer and Kate stood up as fast as they could. Shannon look manic. Everyone on the beach ran to her.

" No... No..." she kept yelling. She fell to her knees on the sun baked sand and put her hands over her eyes. Saiyd and Jack were the first to reach her.

" What happened! What's wrong!" They both yelled at the same time. She kept shaking her head.

" He was dead... but he isn'... but he is ... but he isn't!" She kept yelling. At first, no one realized that Cecilia hadn't come over with them.

" Who?" Jack asked, though he knew what she was going to say.

" My brother... Boone.. He tried to kill me." And to everyones surprise, she showed them a gash on her left shoulder. She began to cry.

" Wait...were the hell is Cecilia?" Sawyer yelled. Everyone turned to look. Cecilia had just turned from around a tree. She looked over at the large , terrified group and gave a wide, toothy smile. She pointed out to sea.

"Look!" Everyone turned. The most beautiful sight that any of them will ever see was on the horizon. A ship... a Navy Coast Guard ship

_Honk_

_Honk _

_Honk_

A/N: this chapter wasn't my best, but I REALLY wanted to get it in. The next chapter is VERY important ( explains a lot) so it might take a little while ( up to a week, sorry!) Keep reading, I appreciate all yall who do! Review! Please and Thankyou!


	16. An Explanation

A/N: Ok, this will be fun. THE EXPLANATION IS HERE! lol. I own no Lost people! Just tot ell you all, I have no problems at all with the government, I just thought this would be cool! lol

Chapter 16: Explanation

" HEY! HEY! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!"

_Honk- Honk_

_Honk-Honk_

It was coming, a ship was really coming. Everyone abandoned Shannon, who was still on the ground. The ship had turned and moved towards the shore. The wave of overwhelming relief was felt all over that shore. People were jumping, laughing, yelling, and crying.

" We're saved!" Everyone was yelling. The ship was pulling into the sallow water. A tall man in a coast guard uniform was looking out from the captains deck at the castaways with an expression of utmost astonishment. He stopped the ship, anchored it, then jumped out into the shallow water. He waded up towards them.

" Oh my god, you all are alive... oh my god." H seemed speechless. Jack stepped forward.

" Jack Shepherd, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you!" Jak said, wiping his eyes. The man seemed dumbfound at the sight of them. He stared for a moment and then snapped to it.

" Yes, wow, John Davis, Do you have any items you must bring back?" He asked. Jack pointed to the pile of luggage 20 feet from him.

" Yeah, I had everyone bring it down from the caves because we didn't think we'd be able to make it back up there." Jack said. Everyone was picking up there luggage. Sawyer brought Isabella forward, keeping Cecilia back with Kate.

" Uh, sir, this lady has been on this island for a really long time, she's sick with... what was it?"

" African Sleeping Sickness."Jack finished. Sawyer nodded.

" She isn't contagious to anyone but her child and Walt." John nodded.

" Um, She can stay in the captain's lodge, come here...?"

" Isabella." She stepped forward and walked out into the ocean. She seemed dumbfounded and extremely interested in the boat. Saiyd turned to Jack.

" Should we go back and get Danielle?" He asked. Jack sighed.

" Saiyd, I would if it weren't for...," He looked over at Shannon, who was shaking and still on the ground, "you know." Saiyd nodded. John Davis was back on the shore again.

" OK, 10 at a time so the current won't take anyone. Who's the leader of you all?" He asked. Everyone looked at Jack but he shook his head.

" Sawyer, and Kate, and Saiyd, Michael, and you too Shannon.. And me." John Davis nodded.

" OK, all of you need an explanation for this, you can join Isabella in the captain's lodge." He kept looking up into the jungle.

" We'd better get out of here as fast as possible." John said. Everyone looked at him.

" What did you say?" Sawyer asked, advancing a little on the man. The man's eyes grew wide.

" That'll have to be explained later, come on!" He waved his hand and began to walk back towards the anchored boat. Sawyer gave Cecilia to Sun and went off with them. The moment they stepped onto the boat, it hit them. They were really saved, once and for all. John went back 3 more time, brining everyone on. In a strange way, as they watched the island drift away on the horizon, they were sad. It had been their home, even if it wasn't a happy one. Once it faded into the distance, John turned the boat on automatic. He walked out onto the deck where the other passengers were assembled. He gave each of them big bottles of water, and flight-style meals of chicken, potatoes and green beans. Sawyer, in all his life, had not seen anyone eat so fast and so much. After John had given out blankets, extra food, and medicine, he went back to the lodge.

" OK, I know you guys are probably wondering about this island." He started. He was greeted with blank silence and attentive looks.

" Way back when, in about 1920, the government was operating a top-secret project. We now refer to it as R.T.A., the Radioactive Testing Administration." He let out a long sigh.

" You might think the government is a good agency where we always do things right. The truth is, we don't. Well, you might have seen a ship on this island, Black Rock, if I recall right?" There was a collective nod. No one dared to speak.

" Well, just remember that. Now, we were trying to test the affect of a chemical on human beings, it had to be tested before we used it but, since the idea was to kill or at least destroy them, we didn't exactly have a lot of volunteers. But in July of 1921, this person, he had to have been a nut job. His name was Daniel Rom."

" Now technically, we were not allowed to test him because he was, by definition, retarded and schizophrenic. But we were very desperate. So we took him to an island, a remote, small, unmapped island. But after he was tested, he went horribly crazy. He gained un-human strength from the chemical imbalances in his body. He killed all 40 of our officers who were stationed there. We fled the island, we knew it was not safe to go there ever again."

" Wait, what about the Black Rock people?" Sawyer piped in. Isabella spoke up.

" That, was my people. My great great grandfather and grandmother crashed the black rock here, you all know the rest of the story." She said to the group. Everyone nodded.

" But, John, Radioactive substances usually just cause cancer." John shook his head.

" That is why we kept this top-top secret, if Germany had found out about this, we would be part of Germany today." He replied.

" Well, we knew we couldn't go back to this island, but we could set up traps to Daniel couldn't leave. We didn't have electricity for a while, but when we did, we installed an electrical system around the island. It has a machine that if you go past a certain point, it will crush you to death. Right before Daniel attacked us, we installed a radio tower so our island-issued men could transmit if there was any problem. We managed to put a series of numbers on the transmitter that warned ships to turn back."

" The numbers! My numbers! On that vault!" Hurley had joined them. John nodded.

" Yes, on the vault, or should I say, the radio tower." This brought stunned silence.

"What?"

" It had to be kept safe, so we put it in a war bunker. The only possible way to get it out would have been to put your face in the window and say the numbers."

" A password?" Hurley asked. John nodded.

" Yes, oh hold on a second." He turned quickly to his controls and picked up a radio.

" Picked up safely , no Rom problems, disable please!" He called over the radio. A brief moment of silence followed and a man's voice came from the other end.

" Roger! Davis, disabled in 3-2..1, its safe, you have 3 minutes. Glad to here there safe, over and out ( a/n: I don't know what they say at the end of these navy radio talk things, so don't make fun of me!lol)." He set down the radio and pressed the gas peddle of the boat.

" Hold on, we only have a few minutes to get past the electric system." They held onto anything that was nailed down. Sawyer could here the people outside slide forward and Cecilia's happy laugh.

" Ok, we're good," John said, slowing the boat and turning to them, " is there any questions you might have?" He asked. Shannon spoke up.

" Yeah, how the hell does a chemical imbalances make someone come back from the dead?" John gave her a funny look.

" Don't be silly, that's not possible." He said. Shannon let out a scream of anger.

" Yes it is! I saw my brother! He tried to kill me, goddamn it!" She yelled. She pointed to her gash. John took out his first aid kit and put his hand on Shannon's forehead.

" Your very warm, ma'am, you're probably coming down with something." Shannon swatted his hand away and stood up.

"I'm fine, and I'm right! God!" She opened the door and slammed it behind her. John shook his head.

" Is she always like that?" He asked. Saiyd shook his head.

" We do believe that something happened for her to see her brother, Ethan Rom, and the Marshall." John stopped and looked at Saiyd questionably.

" She saw her brother, how did he die?"

" A beach craft we found, fell with him in it. He died from a blood collection in his leg."

" Wait, he died on that island?" They all nodded. John put his hands on his forehead.

" We never should have started R.T.A., this not good, " He looked at his radar map," We should land in about 2 hours. Just relax now. We'll know more later." It was no use. It seemed John had told them all he knew. Kate seemed to be staying very close to Sawyer. She seemed scared and confused. She fell asleep on his shoulder while Sawyer sat in silent thought. He was ready for a change, now that they were finally, finally safe. He knew what he needed to do. After a half and hour of thinking, he fell asleep too.\\

A/N: OK, if you didn't understand evena tiny bit of this, email me at . Write as the subject, Just The Two Of Us ?'s or something. I reeeeeeeaaaallly want it all to be explained to my regular readers, but I wanted to write it properly also. Ask me ANY question bout anything or event on the island and I will answer it. I have the whole thing mapped out! Well, I hope you all liked it! I'm not done though, so keep reading! Thanks, Review plz!


	17. Home At Last

A/N: I own no Lost people. OMIGOD! I just saw the finale, I had missed it on Wednesday! Omigod! The others ! Oh God, I am still in shock! Any way ,read away

Chapter 17: Home At Last

"If I can have everyone's attention please, we are coming into the harbor!" Sawyer jerked his head up. He had been sleeping up against the boats side. Kate was on her feet. She looked down at him and a smile lit her face.

" Look!" She pointed straight ahead. On the horizon was a skyscraper, a real one. To most people, this would not be significant. But to these survivors who had not seen life like this for. The people on the deck were no where near as chocked as Cecilia and Isabella. Isabella had her hand on her chest and was starring open mouthed at the incoming harbor.

" Bless God... this is it." She murmured to herself. Cecilia was extatic. After Isabella went back into the captain's lodge, she ran up to Sawyer.

" What is that?" She asked, pointing to the building. Sawyer picked her up and kissed her on each cheek, making her giggle.

" That's home, baby." John came out of his lodge and tied the boat to the dock. They were in a Naval Base, judging by the scenery, in Florida. There were men on the dock who were cheering and waving. John escorted Isabella off first, who was looking around in awe. He led her to a medic.

" This woman needs treatment, she seems to be gravely ill." The medic nodded and led Isabella away. She turned her head as she walked down the dock and winked at Sawyer and smiled brightly. Sawyer smiled. He had never been happier in his life. John came back on.

" Ok, come out one at a time. Give your name and as much personal information as you can remember and then you will be led to a building where you will be treated for any physical or emotional problems you may have suffered." They began to line up. Kate was in front of Sawyer. When a tall man in a Naval suit asked Kate her name, she responded quickly.

" Kate Black from Paris Island, South Carolina. I'm 32 years old and I have no close relatives that would be interested that I am safe." She said this in one breathe. Sawyer stepped forward after Kate was done.

"Name and any other personal information you remember." He said in a monotone. Sawyer hesitated, but he looked down at Cecilia, who was smiling and looking around in amazement.

" James Ford, from Tennessee, but I travel a lot. I'm 35 years old." The man nodded. He looked down at Cecilia.

" Who's this?" He asked. Sawyer picked her up.

" You know all about our funny island, right?"The man nodded. Sawyer smiled at Cecilia.

" She came from the island." The man's eyes got very wide.

" Oh dear... does she have a name?"

" Cecilia." The man made a special note on his clipboard.

" Next." Sawyer walked with Cecilia up to the building marked " Conference Hall." Inside was a large room with 50 small cots, a medical corner and a food kitchen. It had been set up for them. Every new thing that Cecilia saw, she would gasp and point things out to Sawyer.

" Hurley!" She said, pointing to Hurley, who had put 2 cots together and plopped down on the. Sawyer laughed. Everyone was in very good moods, except Kate. She was very panicky. She sat on a cot next to Sawyer as they waited for medical treatment. She kept rubbing her hands together and tapping her feet.

" Are you okay?" Sawyer asked her, putting his hand on her knee to stop it from shaking. She gave a small shake of her head.

" No, I know, he'll... he'll find me." She whispered.

" The marshals dead, Kate." sawyer reminded her. She shook her head.

" No... he's not, but they'll still find me, " She looked up at Sawyer, " I am really really wanted, I've got 23,000 on my name!" A tear of panic was running down her face, but she brushed it off hurridly.

" Maybe you could come back with me. I promised to take Cecilia and Isabella to Disney World, you can come too." She smiled.

" Where do you live James?" She asked him. He sighed.

" I'll have to make that decision, won't I." Kate laughed.

" I'd like to go to Diseny World with you James." She seemed to have calmed a bit. A Naval officer beckoned for her to come.

" See you in a bit."

Other then mild post-traumatic stress, Sawyer was fine. Kate had an infected gash on her leg from a boar, but she was fine too. Cecilia seemed to be perfectly healthy, but it was quite different for Isabella. The change in the air and temperatures, she seemed to have gone down hill. She did not have African Sleeping Sickness, but something was killing her.

"We think it might have to do with, her child." the officer told Sawyer the next morning.

" What? What's wrong with Cecilia?" Sawyer asked, looking over at her smiling face.

" No, nothing has spread to her, it's more, her father that matters." Sawyer's heart sank. Ethan.

" What'd you mean?" Sawyer put his hands over his eyes.

"Her father had the particles in his DNA. Now Isabella has them." Sawyer sighed. He looked up at the tall officer.

" Is there anything we can do to give her any kind of life? She's never seen any of it." The officer looked sympathetic.

" We've found a medicine that should give her, maybe a month, " He looked at Sawyers down-trodden face and to Cecilia, outside in the grass with Kate, " tell you what, we are going to be giving you all some cash, for legal purposes, it's supposed to be a secret, but you needed to know." Sawyer looked up.

" How much money we talkin' about?" The man counted on his fingers.

" We'll be giving it to Isabella, Cecilia, and you... 240,000 dollars." Sawyer stood up and smiled.

" Well all right! We can tour the world!"

A/N: Keep reading, review too please!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here we go again, I own No lost people

Chapter 18: A New Life

" Mommy!" Cecilia ran as fast as her little legs could take her up to her mother. The medicine wasn't fixing her problem, but she was no longer contagious. Isabella hugged Cecilia tightly and began to cry.

" Oh my baby, isn't this place aazing?" She cried. Sawyer laughed. They were still in the Navy Recovery Room, but it was there last day. The family members had arrived and everyone had someone, except Kate and Sawyer, but that was no surprise. People were hugging, laughing, cryig, and jumping with excitment.

" Everyone! May we have your attention please!" A tall admiral was standing at a podium and talking into a microphone. Everyone turned to look up at him.

" This is the seventh day of your recovery and I am pleased to say, most all of you are safe to go home. Do to the niceness of your lawyers and no ones persitance to sue, we want to take you and your families to Disney World, all expenses paid!" Kate laughed. The admiral had taken Sawyers idea. Cecilia clapped her hands.

" Yey!" She exclaimed. The admiral smiled down to her.

" Yes, yey! We will have to fly you to Orlando, as longa s you all are ok with that." He said. Many people around them looked a little weary.

" We can assure you that you will be on the safest aircraft in the country. If you would like to do this, we will be leaving at 3 today. Come up to the medic corner and add your name to the list. Have a good morning." Isabella was the first to sign it, Kate and Sawyer rght behind them. Most everyone sigend the list.

The plane ride was probably the most terrifiying and ammusing thing any f them had ever done. As the people began to buckle in, panic struck them all. Even Aaron was crying. Charlie and Claire were trying everything to get him to stop. Hurley was sweating horribly while his mother was yelling at him about his lost weight. Walt had his hands over his eyes and Shannon and Saiyd were still and quite. Only Isabella, Samara, and Cecilia had no nerves about the aircraft. In fact, they seemed to be enjoying it.

" What'd that?" Ceilia would ask Sawyer every two econds, pointing to a new gadget or even a person she hadn't seen before. The second the plane left the ground, people bagan to get sick, violently sick. Sawyer felt his stomach churn, but it wasn't as bad as the others.

About 15 minutes into the ride, Cecilia left her seat and began to walk along the aisles, talking to the people. Asking them things like " Who are you?", " Why are you scared?", " Are we flying?", " Did you like my old house ( the island", " His name is James, not Sawyer!", and any thing else that came to her mind. She sat with Jack and Samara for a little hwile, but wandered back to the middle with Sawyer Kate,a nd her mother.

" Back so soon, why didn't you stay with Samara?" Isabella asked. She smiled and took her seat again.

" I like it here better." Cecilia said, resting her head against Sawyer's shoulder and snoozing. Isabella smiled.

" She loves you." Isabella said. Kate nodded in agreement.

" She does."

The landing was rough, so mre people got sick. When they hit turbulence 40 minutes into the ride, people began to panic. It seemed that no one had developed a phobia agaisnst planes, but everyone was kissing the ground when they landed.

There entire group took up one Econo Lodge in Orlando, rght outside the park. Sawyer's room was very nice, but small. He found he couldn't sleep on the bed, it was too soft. He put a blanket on the floor and laid for a while, thinking. Isabella was dying, there was no question about that. The medics had concluded that the only possible thing she could be dying from is the radiation she got from Ethan. If she died, what would happen to Cecilia? This thought was full in Sawyer's mind until eh slowly drifted off into a uneasy sleep.

A/N: Please review, yall! Thanks!


	19. It Could Have Been Four

A/N: I own no Lost people. Review please. Thanks!

Chapter 19: Could Have Been Four

" We are here in the International Terminal in the great Orlando National Airport on this fine may morning where we are witnessing a miracle. Almost 2 years ago, Oceanic Flight 815 on flight from Australia to Los Angeles lost contact during a storm and broke into three pieces. Luckily for them, there was an island there to " break there fall" After 2 years of survival and hard work to live, here they are! Braving another airplane ride to make it to the Sun Shine state!" The clapping and screaming was incredible as the survivors made there way out of the plane.

" Right, lucky for that island!" Sawyer said sarcastically. Kate gave him a reproachful look.

" Hey, you wouldn't have met Isabella or Cecilia!" He shrugged.

" Yeah, or you." She blushed. The loudspeaker sounded again.

" They are here in Orlando as the guests of the Walt Disney Corporation. They will stay for 9 days. Lets give them a warm welcome back!" Streamers fell and flags were waved.

" You ready to go to Disney, baby, you ready!" Sawyer yelled over the noise to Cecilia. She put her little fist in the air and yelled back.

" I'm ready!"

Two tour buses were waiting to take them to Disney World. It was a warm day, not to hot, with a cool breeze. With some of her money, Isabella had bought Cecilia a pink flower shirt and blue jean shorts with white sandals that lit up every time she took a step. Cecilia loved these clothes over the colonial baby clothes from the Black Rock and the home made dirty clothes from the island. Isabella had purchased a red sleaveless sun dress. She looked very pretty in it with her dark tan skin and petite figure.

For Sawyer, Disney met nothing to him. He wouldn't have chosen to go there if he was alone. But he couldn't wait to get there. Just to see the two people who were in awe of a conference rooms face's. as the large group made its way off the subway, which Cecilia had been a little scared of, people pointed and stared. They knew who they were. They were under strict orders to not tell anyone about the bad circumstances of the island and of Ethan, so Cecilia and Isabella were treated just as the others.

" LOOK! WHAT'S THAT!" Cecilia startled everyone and made Hurley stumble over a curb. Cecilia's eyes had gotten very wide. She was pointing to the castle. Isabella was just as shocked.

" James, what is that?" She whispered from behind him. Kate smiled.

" Sawyer wouldn't know, he''s never been to Disney World, " She said sarcastically, giving him a look, " That is Cinderella's castle." Cecilia looked interested.

" Who's Cinderella and why is her house so big?" She asked. Kate laughed.

" She was a maid who lived with her step-mother and sisters. She married her Prince Charming and now she lives in a castle." Kate explained. Cecilia smiled.

" So when you marry James, will you live in a castle?" She asked. It was Sawyer's turn to turn bright red. Kate was about the same color.

" Um, we'll see." Sawyer's stomach gave a lurch. We'll see? She liked him! He hit himself in the forehead. Of course she liked him, she TOLD him so. Other then the reporters following them around, it was perfectly normal. Trying to convince Isabella that everything was safe was another story. She had a right to not trust anything or one though. She did take Cecilia on the flying elephants. Sawyer could here her screaming with laughter eve from his seat on the bench.

" Uh, Dude, Jack wants you for a moment, he's over there." Hurley had come up to the bench where he and Kate sat. Kate made to stand up.

" Uh, eh just wants to see Sawy- oh sorry, I mean James." Sawyer wondered what he wanted. Jack was standing by a light pole with Siayd and Charlie. They both looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, what'd you two want?" Sawyer asked, taking a seat on the bench next to them. Jack hesitated.

" OK, I'll just tell you. The company wants us to eat dinner inside the castle and Siayd, Charlie and I had an idea, we just wanted to know if you wanted to go along with us..." Sawyer was interested.

" Yeah?..."

OOOOooOOOoOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOo

" I'll be back in an hour tops, we just have to take care of some business."

" Oh, OK." Isabella nodded. Kate looked a little downtrodden, but nodded also. Cecilia, on the other hand, ran and attached her legs and arms around his legs.

" NOOO! Don't go!" She cried. Sawyer peeled her off and gave her a quick hug.

" I'll be right back, I promise"

OooooOOooOOo

" Enjoying a fancy dinner was not something these people have been used to. They have been eating boars, tropical fruits, and fish for the past 2 years. The Cinderella Castle Restaurant offers a variety of gourmet and delicious food, great for the whole family." The reporter went on with his advertisement. Sawyer, Jack, Charlie, and Saiyd had returned and were seated around the long table.

" Don't miss there chance to advertise do they?" Jack said. Hurley grunted.

" Dude, this is really good." Hurley's mother swatted him on the arm.

" Harold ( A/N: I'm sorry, I forgot his actual name, so this'll have to work) has lost 200 pounds on this island, but if he's not careful, he'll gain it all back!" She exclaimed at him and slapped him again.

" This is low fat Ma! Stop bitch'n!" His mother seemed to like to slap him. She did it again. Sawyer laughed. Jack stood up.

" Um, if I could have you all's attention please? Firstly, I'd like to congratulate you all for making it on the island with me. We finally got out!" He stopped as everyone clapped.

" Secondly, I'd like to take a moment to remember those who we lost on the island." Everyone was silent. Shannon looked especially sad.

" And lastly, I would like us all to think of our futures. We have new lives, new focuses, and new people. Very special people. Guys, if you will.." Sawyer, Charlie, and Saiyd stood up and turned to there girls.

" Claire Littleton, will you marry me?" Charlie was on his knee. Claire burst into tears and jumped onto his shoulders.

" Of course!" She cried.

" Samara, will you marry me?" Samara too, began to cry. She kissed Jack.

" Yes." She whispered.

" Shannon Runthrod ( Once again, forget how to spell), would you do me the honor of being my wife." Shannon sat for a moment, twisting her hands together, a tear ran down her face. Then she jumped up and smiled.

" Hell yeah!" She kissed his cheek. And Sawyer turned to Kate. Her eyes were very wide and she wa shaking. Cecilia seemed to be knowing what was going on.

" Hell, this takes away all the suspense! Kate..." But he was interrupted.

" TURN THE CAMERAS OFF! NOW! WE ARE HERE TO DETAIN A CRIMINAL!" A huge gang of police officers and a SWAT team had burst into the private room. Of course, not a single reporter turned off its camera. They were heading for Kate. Her expression was terrified.

" Hello Kate, Brian is dead, I'm not happy!" A tall US Marshall had stepped forward.

" The bastard's dead! He deserved it! She screamed. She was shaking violently. The officer took out his handcuffs.

" Your under arrest honey, it's over." She began to sob. The people around the table stood up and protested.

" Kate is innocent!"

" Dude, what'd she do?"

" She's not a criminal!"

" You can't take her!"

Even Jin was standing up and telling, he was shouting in Korean with a few English words mixed in. The Marshall made to grab her, but Sawyer grabbed his arm and twisted it back.

" Stay away from her." He said slowly and forcefully. The marshal gave a sarcastic smile.

" Take your hands off me sir or I will take you in too!" He yelled. Sawyer shrugged.

" Oh well, at least I'll go with her." But Kate pushed him off.

" NO James! You... you.. Need to stay... it... its... me... he... he.. Needs me." She sobbed. Sawyer could only look in horror as they dragged her away. Her face was red and she was breathing horribly hard. He ran after her as they took her out of the room.

" Kate! Kate! I'll come for you, I promise." He said. She tried to gain some breath to talk.

" I love you James, don't forget me!" She cried. Even though the situation was horrible, light flooded into Sawyer's once cold and dark heart. They dragged her on down the corridor.

" I love you too." He slowly mad ehis way back to the room, clutching the diamond ring that should have changed his life.

A/N: OK, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'll make it better, eventually!hehe. This is the bassis of my sequel. I think I have 2 more chapters left, maybe three. But please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
